


worth the wait

by tsunderestorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Noctis gets a second round with his favorite glaives.Sort of a sequel tothis.





	worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> ...cliché title, I know. But it just _works_. This is incredibly self-indulgent and written mostly because I (surprisingly) had a few people ask for more when I wrote [the first one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919534) so my girlfriend prompted me with the context for this one. The kink meme prompt that made me write the first one said spit roasting or double penetration and after the first one I wrote only included spit roasting I was...compelled...

Noctis has never liked galas and so, unsurprisingly, he's given up on this one. He'd spent the first half of the night finding excuses to pass by the grand, swept-open doors to the balcony so he could see Nyx. Brush against him, shoot him a smile that he hoped came across as flirty as he wanted it to. It was their game - he tried as hard as he could all night to get Nyx hot and bothered and Nyx tried all night to maintain the self control it took to not drag Noctis out on the balcony and bend him over the elegant, carved balustrade.

Nyx proved to be good at it. Too good, so Noctis had turned his attention to a few doorways down where Libertus has been all night, watching him with a gaze that made his skin prickle excitedly. Libertus isn't half as good as Nyx, didn't have the focus or the point to prove - all he had were the memories of that time a few weeks ago at Nyx’s apartment and the personality of an eager puppy when Noctis strayed close to him. He hadn't been able to avoid reacting when Noctis squeezed his bulge through his pants and Noctis feels _powerful_.

And so here they are - tucked in an alcove in a rarely-traversed hallway on the way “to the bathroom”. Noctis had claimed he needed an escort, repeated Ignis’ “ _it wouldn’t do to have the Prince wandering unattended”_ at them, had fought back the laugh when Libertus stood with his hands clasped white-knuckle tight in front of himself as Nyx told his Captain it just wouldn't do for the prince to be alone with all these people milling about. He's alone with them ( _both of them,_ he thinks) again just like before and he intends to get what he wants.

He’s getting _exactly_ what he wants.

“Libertus didn't play the game right,” Noctis pouts, looking from Nyx's easy smile to Libs’ crotch, where his hard-on is straining against his uniform pants. His cock is rigid and thick and Noctis wants it in his hand, his mouth, his ass.

“He didn't win,” he tells Nyx as he strokes along the line of _his_ cock, only half-hard and resistant to his valiant efforts as he's supposed to be. It doesn't do to get hard at a gala, after all.

“You didn't play the game right,” Nyx shrugs in agreement as he presses his hips forward into Noctis’ touch, chasing the high of his touch even though he's using all his willpower not to let his dick swell in his grip.

Frustrated, Libertus grabs Noct by the shoulder and spins him around, enjoying the moment of surprise on his face, the wide wonder in his pretty blue-grey eyes before the lust-black eclipses them again. “Hey, Prince. No fair. I didn't know the rules.”

“Not my problem,” Noctis teases, sinking back into the welcome embrace of Nyx's arms, comfortable in the familiarity of his solid bulk. He smells like soap and the burnt sugar crackle of the magic he uses, a little bit like a campfire. Soothing on a normal day, exhilarating today - Nyx and Libs’ very presence, all musky and thick, is enough to get him going.

“You know, I feel bad for you Libs,” Nyx says, and Noctis is smug. He's gotten his boyfriend to play along - to take _his_ side over his best friend’s and he's pretty sure that's a _damn_ good accomplishment - but then Nyx's hands are linking through his arms and too late he realizes he’s holding him there. His grip is solid and strong and commanding and he _wants_ it to be, could fight it and knows Nyx would let him go but he doesn't want to. “So I think you deserve a treat, man.”

Libertus looks at them, unsure, and Nyx elaborates “Just use him. Rub one off on him, he'll let you. Won't you, Prince Noctis?” He's leaning down, talking right in Noctis’ ear: voice low and husky as he presses a trail of sweet kisses to his temple, much more chaste than the suggestions coming out of his mouth. Noctis feels like he's on display, back arched and chest stuck out and he wishes Libertus would unbutton his stiff, pressed shirt and get a hand, his _mouth_ on his nipples while he rubs off on him.

He _whines_ when Libertus squeezes his own cock in his pants, hissing low as he rubs against his hand and looks Noctis over. He's secretly excited at the idea of Libertus getting off on him - pressing against him and rubbing his hard-on against him, rutting until he comes. It takes Libertus a second to really take it in - the whole thing being offered to him - but when he does he smirks, eyes alight with the joy of it.

“Your turn for a game, little prince.” Nyx says in his ear and Noctis lets his eyes slide closed as the shiver travels down his spine, as Nyx adjusts his hold so he can get his hands on Noctis’ hips, work his fingers between his waistband and neatly-tucked shirt to get a taste of illicit skin.

“Shouldn't have fucked with Galahd, ain't that right Nyx?” Libertus laughs as he leans over Noctis’ shoulder to steal a kiss from his best friend, hungry and open-mouthed and inelegant. It's less like a kiss and more like a clash of teeth and tongues but Noctis feels the lack of contact for himself all the same, wriggling in Nyx's grip and pouting. _He_ wants a kiss.

“Nah, he really shouldn't have,” Nyx laughs. “Okay, here's your rules, Highness. You make it through the rest of this party thinking about how bad you want your holes filled -”

“ _Again_ ,” Libs gloats lowly and Noct shivers.

“And don't sneak off to touch yourself. If I find out you finger fucked yourself you lose. I know you _hate_ losing.”

Noctis whimpers and rubs his ass back on Nyx. It's not _fair,_ the way they've turned his game around on him, the way they've teamed up and made him want them so bad.

“Good luck with that,” Nyx teases, tightening his hold on Noctis’ hips so he can't grind them back.

Libertus leans forward and kisses him - straight on the lips, open-mouthed and slipping him some tongue and Noct is too turned on by his sudden boost of confidence to be surprised. Just then Nyx releases his arms, just in time for the muscle memory kicks in and he wraps them around Libertus’ neck, surging up into the kiss and curling fingers around one of the man’s braids.

He expects two pairs of hands on him as he falls into the kiss, but when he opens his eyes Libertus has his hands fumbling with his buckle, unzipping his pants and jerking them down to let his cock spring free. It's leaking, heads of precum dripping onto his fingers when he strokes over the head and Noctis gets the feeling that if he tries to touch it, he'll be reprimanded - his hand smacked like a disobedient child and so he stays still, letting Libertus’ mouth practically devour his. He inclines his hips forward and Noct shudders at the first press of Libertus’ rigid cock against his thigh, gasping into the kiss and giving perfect opportunity for the glaive’s tongue to plunder his willing mouth again.

Libertus is thrusting against him, dragging the dripping head of his cock against Noctis’ hip, oh gods, _all over his black pants_ and he can't bring himself to care. It's too good - stuck between them, Nyx's lips and his neck and hand on his chest through the unbuttoned front, Libertus grinding against him, just _using_ him for that little bit of friction.

Nyx has one hand on Noctis’ hip and the other curled around him to touch Libertus’ cock, panting heavily in Noctis’ ear while he sets up a steady rhythm and through the hazy gaze of his own lust, Noctis takes a moment to appreciate the adoring way Libertus looks up at Nyx, even at him, turned on by the way his light eyes have turned dark and hungry.

“Fuckin’...Prince, didn't tell me the damn _rules_ -” he grunts as he grinds his dick hard against Noctis’ hip, catching his chin in his fingers and dragging him into another kiss. Noctis moans into it and when he can't help it anymore, he lets one hand slide from the back of Libertus’ neck over his shoulder, down his chest and belly to fist tight around his cock. “Yeah, just like that Noctis, _fuck_.”

Libertus’ thrusts are shaky and unmeasured and Noctis meets every one with the tight grip of his palm, moaning softly when Libertus gets a greedy hand around his own and with that touch urges him _faster_ , begs _more_ because he's close and it's then that Nyx reasons “It wouldn't do to ruin the prince's perfect Lucian black, now would it Libertus?”

Libertus shakes his head and grips Noctis’ wrist tighter, weathered fingers running over Noct's soft ones as they curl around his dick. “No,” he huffs lowly. “Wouldn't...do at all.”

“Excuse me, Your Highness,” Nyx says as he steps around Noct and then sinks to his knees, leaning forward and taking Libertus’ cock down his throat in one easily practiced movement. Noctis watches, transfixed by how well they work together - how well Libertus’ hand finds Nyx's shoulder for balance, how Nyx's thumbs rub slow circles high on Libs’ thighs, teasing his balls with every bump of his fingers.

Noctis tucks himself into Libertus’ side, hand torn between running through Nyx's hair and rubbing low on Libertus’ belly, holding his shirt and jacket out of the way, scratching his fingers through the soft hair at his navel. He's not sure what to do - not sure where he fits in with them when they're in the middle of a moment like this, yet - but he knows he wants to be part of it, likes the lusty heat radiating off of Libertus and the pure eager joy Nyx is sucking him with, the obscene sound when he pulls back for a breath and a few hungry licks.

Nyx catches him looking and winks before he takes Libertus’ cock all the way into his mouth again and Noctis sighs, rolling his eyes at his utterly, _insufferably_ cocky Nyx can be. He makes up for it, though, with the way he brings his hand up to lace his fingers with Noctis’ as he's holding on to Libertus’ hip.

“I can't believe you're getting rewarded for losing the game,” Noctis teases breathlessly. “You're supposed to let me play with you and not get hard…”

Libertus’ eyes, previously pinched tightly closed in pleasure, snap open to regard him incredulously. “I'm supposed to _what?”_ he hisses. “ _Your_ hands and I'm supposed to not let that get to me? Nyx can do that? Nevermind, of course he can do that.”

Like he's bragging, Nyx lets Libertus’ cock pop free of his mouth, bobbing obscenely and causing the tip to bump against his already sticky lips. He gets a hand around it, giving it a few quick strokes before he's nuzzling at his balls, licking a stripe up the underside of it as he watches Libertus’ reaction.

Noctis whines like _he's_ the one getting head, like it's his balls Nyx is fondling and his dick engulfed in the warm wet of his mouth. Libertus turns his head towards him, kissing the top of his head as it rests easy on his shoulder and whispering “I know, right,” into his hair.

It doesn't take Libertus long to come - he doesn't have the stamina Nyx has, or the need to show off and when Nyx is bobbing his head so eagerly on his cock, it's no wonder it doesn't take long. Noctis watches Nyx's throaty work as he swallows down his cum, gasps when Libertus shifts his position and rubs against his own hard-on.

“Now that _that's_ out of the way...you've got your rules, Highness,” Nyx says as he pulls off his cock, giving it a tense squeeze as he does and making his best friend swat at his head in response. “Don't break ‘em or you lose.”

“What does winning get me?” Noctis pouts. He's worked up, half-hard in his rumpled dress pants and half-tempted to demand to leave the gala and claim he deserves two of the best glaives as escorts. “Is it even worth it?”

Nyx and Libertus share a look that Noctis can't read, a look that sends a pleased shiver down his spine. _They know something_ , he thinks, and he's never wanted a formal event to end quicker just so that he can go and find out. He finds his rooms at the Citadel too luxurious to the point of ridiculousness but he's excited to drag them there, to creep through the darkened hallways with two members of the Glaive at his side.

No one will even think twice if they walked him back to his room, he knows, and that thought excites him. He feels like he's getting away with something, sleeping with his father’s favorite glaive and his best friend right under his nose, feels like even if he loses the little game they've turned around on him he's still winning.

“Oh yeah,” Libertus says as he hurriedly tucks his dick back his pants and zips them up, giving Noct a wink as he does it. He flushes bright red when he looks back down at Nyx, who's leering up at him as he swipes his thumb over his lower lip to catch a string of leftover spit and cum, turning back to Noctis and promising “It's worth it.”

Nyx stands, easily pulling Noctis against him when he does and circling an arm around his waist to keep him there and tipping Noctis’ face up with his fingers beneath his chin. Noctis catches the briefest upwards curve of his lips into a smile before he's kissing him, sharing the taste of Libertus’ cum, salty and shocking to Noctis’ palate, pampered all night by sweets for their honored guests. He loves it, lets his tongue slide eagerly against Nyx's as he moans into it. When Nyx pulls back he's panting, giving Noctis’ ass an indulgent squeeze and Noctis sinks into that touch, rolls his hips for more that he doesn't receive.

“Don't you trust us, babe?”

He does. He doesn't. He trusts them with his life but not his pleasure - they're going to make him wait and he knows it. They're not _mean_ and that's the worst part - he can't really be mad at them, not when their smiles are so easy and sincere and he knows it's all good-natured teasing. Or when the fucking he gets from them is as good as it is. Nyx and Libertus are one hell of a duo and recently it's been something he just can't get enough of.

Noctis sighs, wiping at a smear of cum barely noticeable on his pressed pants leg and using the proximity to subtly adjust his very-interested dick and saying “I...guess, yeah.”

Libertus chuckles to himself, failing to hide his amused laughter behind his knuckles as he covers his mouth with his fist. “He's got no idea, huh Nyx? What us big bad glaives have in store for him?”

_Gods,_ that gets to him. He loves when they're like this, when they remind him that they're supposed to responsible and focused and probably _not_ supposed to be fucking the kingdom’s only prince. Normally he doesn't think about all that prince and commoner shit - he thinks, honestly, that's why he gets along so well with Libertus especially - but the two of them can make it sound so illicit and _dirty_ that it really gets him going.

Nyx elbows Libertus playfully and hushes him, turning back to Noctis and grinning ear to ear. “You can do it, babe. Poor kid, though…” he says it as he slides his hand over Noctis’ hip and belly, rubbing the heel of his hand against the slight bulge to make Noct cry out. He bites his lip to try and quiet himself, hands coming to grip Nyx's forearm to still the slow grind of his palm against his clothed dick but it barely works. He's a moaning mess under Nyx's warm, slow hands like he's always been.

“This better be good,” Noctis pouts when Nyx pulls his hand back and slings his arm around Libertus’ shoulders. Together, they offer a low bow in unison and Noctis would want to roll his eyes at how _ridiculous_ they are if he didn't want to drag them into a nearby alcove and demand they fuck his eyes crossed. “This isn't fair.”

\--

The rest of the gala is terrible. Or at least, it's mildly unpleasant and made ten times worse by the fact that he's half-hard and that it's taken some expert posture and carefully placed hands to hide even his relatively small erection.

He behaves, though. He follows the rules not because he particularly cares about winning (he's moved past that; this isn't some stupid challenge like he has with Gladio or some desire to prove anything) but because he's utterly _terrified_ of not getting laid at this point. He sneaks to the bathroom once and it's only to focus himself, grip the edge of the counter in a valiant attempt to convince himself he doesn't look like likes he's _dying_ to leave and have a threeway with his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s boyfriend and...fuck. He grinds his dick forward against the polished black marble countertop, whining quietly as he tells himself _only a few more hours_.

Nyx and Libertus are nowhere to be found when the guests start filing out of the hall - no doubt the captain has ordered them off somewhere else, crowd control or some other bullshit. With Clarus beside his father he's left with Cor, ever watchful (and ever boring) and not at all who he wants to walk next to when he feels like the desire is practically radiating off of him. He enters his room and answers Cor’s curt goodnight with a breezy “Whatever,” and as soon as the door closes there are strong arms wrapping around him from behind. For a split second he's scared but those arms are strong and solid and _familiar_ and Libs’ laugh from across the room confirms his suspicions - it's just Nyx.

“Where'd you go?” Noctis demands as Nyx spins him in his arms, pulling him flush against him as he grins down at him. Noctis can feel the insistent press of Nyx's dick hard against his hip. It's the first physical reaction he's shown all night, the bastard, and the thought of what he can do with it is so dizzying it leaves Noctis reeling.

“Well you see, us good boy glaives got to go early because we did such a good job,” Nyx starts, swaying with the slow way Noctis relaxes against him, sliding his hands down the small of his back to squeeze greedy handfuls of his ass. “Nice pants, by the way. Don't think I told you that earlier.”

Libertus says “He means they make your ass look great, Prince!” and Noctis throws him a look over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. The way Libertus looks him over confirms it isn't an opinion he doesn't share and his skin prickles under the attention, the heat and intensity in Libertus’ gaze as he watches him roll his hips against Nyx.

Noctis sighs and works his hands in between their chests, unbuttoning the shining silver clasps of Nyx's jacket and pushing it back and off of his shoulders, smiling when it hits the floor and bringing his hands back around to snake up beneath his t-shirt. Nyx tenses when he flattens his palm flat on his belly, fingers playing over the web of magic scarring that spreads from his chest down his side but he moans his appreciation. The feel of him warm and solid against him wakes up his flagging erection, aching from the lack of attention he's paid to it. Nyx laughs when he notices.

“Oh yeah. I promised to make this worth your while, yeah?”

Noctis nods as he drags his hand down, letting his palm spread out against Nyx’s cock, fingers following the hard line of it down his pant leg. “Yeah,” he says as he grinds the heel of his hand against it to make Nyx suck in a sharp breath, “You did, hero.”

Libertus exhales a low laugh from his spot on Noctis’ couch, raising an empty hand in a fake toast and Noctis sticks his tongue out at him, pressing tighter against Nyx as he watches. Libertus is hard, too - he can tell from the bulge straining against his pants, the easy way he sprawls back and spreads his legs. Comfortable already devoid of his fitted jacket and the printed shirt he wears beneath it, left only in his white tank, pants and boots.

“Then let me make it worth your while, Noctis,” he teases, using his rarely-spoken full name as he returns the favor and squeezes his big palm over Noctis’ little cock trapped in his too-tight pants and briefs. “Can't keep the good little prince waiting, can we Libs? If he's gotta be patient at all we better make sure we're worth the wait.”

\--

_Worth the while_ is an understatement. Worth the while turns out to be him straddling Nyx’s handsome face as he's laid out on his bed, Libertus between his legs to give him the attention he's denied himself all night and Noctis thinks worth the while might just be his new favorite thing.

Noctis shudders when Nyx's tongue pokes at his hole, hot and wet as his ragged breaths tickle his balls. He has a white-knuckle grip on the headboard as he rocks his hips down into the contact, grinding his asshole over Nyx's chapped lips. His thighs are snug around his head, the buzzed sides of his hair scratching the insides of them and it's so much sensation at once it's almost painful but he craves more, _needs_ more of it.

Nyx alternates between dragging his tongue over his hole and dipping inside, slicking him up and Noctis can feel the strong tip of his tongue inside, spreading him open and making him wet and sloppy.

“Wish you could see him, man…” Libertus says in an almost awestruck way from where he's nestled himself between Nyx's spread legs. Noctis can hear the quiet sounds of his lube-drenched hand jerking up his cock (his or Nyx's, he realizes he isn't sure) and it turns him on, makes him grind himself down on Nyx's face in a desperate attempt for more friction. “Your prince looks like a dream.”

Nyx breathes in sharply when Noctis drags his balls over his nose and chin, mouthing, _suckling_ at them briefly before he returns his attention to Noctis’ loosened hole. He licks around

his rim before plunging back inside, fucking him with his tongue, moaning against him as Libertus mumbles about how hard he is, how much he must be enjoying this.

Nyx's hands squeeze the meat of Noctis’ ass, spreading his cheeks wider as he tries to get his tongue as deep as he can and Noctis is overwhelmed by it all - how he can feel the rigid muscle of his tongue _inside_ , how Nyx's stubble scratches his overheated skin as he eats him out.

Noctis leans back to let Nyx suck on his balls again, letting go of the bed to bring a hand down between his legs to drag through Nyx's hair. He's grateful that Nyx's strong arms are supporting him when he can't control his body enough to support himself and Libertus is at his back when he does, leaning over Nyx to let their dicks glide against each other as he works a hand around Noctis’ skinny hip to fist around his cock.

“He's good, huh Prince?” he asks, and Noctis meals out a _yes_ , his head lolling back onto Libertus’ shoulder as he holds him up. He's taken off his tank top and he's already coated in a light sheen of sweat, making Noctis practically stick to him when his back meets his chest. Libertus nudges Noctis into arching his neck, dipping his head to mouth over the clean canvas of unmarked skin and change it, turn it flushed and purple with the soft bitten bruises he leaves there. Noctis shifts his weight so he can build up a better rhythm riding Nyx's face, grinding his hips and panting as he turns to catch Libertus’ mouth in a clumsy kiss, all graceless and wet as always but so good it makes him moan.

He wants more, _needs_ more. Nyx's tongue is thrusting in and out of his hole, getting him sloppy and open and wet and he can't wait for when there's more, when it's Nyx's cock or maybe even Libertus’ this time - he hadn't gotten that last time and he's been curious. Hungry. He wonders Liberty's even _wants_ to fuck him or if he's content with his cock filling his mouth. He hopes he isn't, not when he can feel how hot and hard he is when he reaches down, curls his hand as best he can around both of their cocks - letting their precum leak onto his questing fingers.

He wants Libertus just as bad as he wants Nyx, wants them both. Against him, on him, in him, _gods_ he thinks he might just die but he craves nothing more than everything both of them have to give.

He doesn't register at first when Nyx slaps his thigh and moves him off, not when everything feels too good he's not focusing. He doesn't register it until there's a weight at his back, until he's pushed against the squishy bulk of Libertus’ chest and stomach, hot skin against his back feeling like a fire. He looks up, re-focusing, and Nyx is there - kneeling between his and Libertus’ spread legs drizzling a generous amount of lube into his fingers.

Noctis watches it slide down, transfixed, thinking _finally_. His hole clenches in anticipation of the intrusion, wet with Nyx's spit and loose already from how much he'd worked at him. Nyx shoots him that smile - gods _,_ that easy smile - and Noctis pants “ _Please”,_ shuddering when Libertus’ hands come to rest on his thighs, soothing and holding them there. Keeping his legs spread, keeping his thighs lifted enough so he's exposed.

Libertus is sweet as he does it, kissing on Noctis’ neck as he turns away from him, whining when the man’s stubble tickles his over-sensitive skin. “Nyx has to get you ready,” he says lowly, “gonna make it worth your while alright.”

Noctis’ eyes snap open at the promise but before he can ask what it is they have planned, what it is they keep alluding to, Nyx is stroking his fingertips over his slack hole and sinking two fingers inside and he chokes on the question. Nyx's fingers aren't that long but they're thick, practiced and knowing and he knows exactly where to press and when to spread his fingers. He's so good at this it isn't _fair_ , just as good with a lover as he is with his blades and Noctis hates him for it right about now.

Noctis whines when those fingers stretch his rim, turned on by that sweet, slight burn but wanting _more_. It feels like forever of Nyx finger-fucking him, feels like his hole is so slick and ready he's amazed he isn't slipping off of Libertus’ lap before Nyx gives him the cock he's craved all night. He sinks into him with a low groan and Noct tosses his head back against Libertus’ shoulder to let the feeling wash over him, the almost _relief_ at finally being filled the way he wants.

Nyx fucks him teasingly slow, letting him feel the thick of his cock but not the length even when he whines for more, when he digs his heel into Libertus’ calf and arches for more.

“Not so fast, babe,” he laughs and with his voice husky and low like that it goes straight to Noctis’ dick. Libertus’ too, if the way he can feel it bumping against his back is any indication.

“What do you think, Libs?” Nyx asks as he rolls his hips forward, stroking his hand up Noctis’ chest to catch his chin between his fingers in an affectionate gesture. “Do we think he can take it?”

Noctis feels fingers at his rim - not Nyx's, he realizes - and he chokes out a moan when one slips in alongside Nyx's dick, stretching him further still. “I think he can do it,” Libertus says as he rubs his dick up against Noctis’ back, impatient and excited.

Dimly, Noctis realizes what they've been planning - his fantasy, one he'd never thought would come true. Nyx and Libertus - _both of them_ \- inside of him, he thinks. He hopes, desperately. Nyx nudges the lube closer to Libertus’ outstretched hand and Noctis whines out _yes, please_ when he feels the man reach between them to get a messy hand around his cock, slicking himself up and bumping the swollen head against Noctis every time he runs his hand up it.

“Relax, Noct,” Nyx urges as he pulls out enough to make the slide of Libertus’ fingers easier, biting his lip to stifle the cry as he's stretched. “Fuck, you're so hot. Libs and I, we fantasized about this.”

Noctis looks at Nyx with his piercing blue eyes black with lust, his braids half-undone, sweat dappling his shoulders and chest and he asks “You did?” _That makes two of us._

It's Libertus that answers, “Hell yeah we did,” as he grinds his dick against Noctis again, adding a second finger in beside his best friend’s dick. It's too much already, Noctis knows, but he's not stopping, grinding down on what's inside him and panting with the effort.

He feels like a doll in their hands, trapped between the two of them and moved at their leisure, content to lay back and take what they have to offer. He whines when he feels Libertus’ fingers pull out, clenching down on them on reflex but he tenses when they're replaced with the leaking head of his cock, hot against his sensitive hole and dragging lube and precum against him. Nyx grabs his ass and pulls him against him, fingers digging into the meat of it as he spreads his ass cheeks in an attempt to make it easier to get at him.

Noctis swears he's never been so full as when Nyx and Libertus both squeeze their cocks inside, stretching him too wide for comfort and filling him so much his entire body aches from it. He has a hand on Nyx's shoulder as he's leaning over him and a hand on Libertus’ arm as it's snaked around him, digging his nails into their skin that he knows will leave marks, temporary additions to the battle-hardened scars the glaives have.

He mumbles out a bleary, breathless _fuck_ when they sink in just a little more and there are tears on his cheeks when they start to really _fuck_ him. Slow, shallow thrusts that normally wouldn't do anything for him but drive him crazy when he's so full like this. Nyx's face makes him shiver when he focuses on it - one part concentration and two parts wild, untamed desire - and the sounds being ripped from Libertus’ throat are driving him wild.

He realizes his dick is aching, impossibly hard and leaking onto his stomach as they fuck him and as an afterthought he drags his hand down his stomach and gets a hand around it, giving himself a few sloppy strokes. Nyx laughs in the back of his throat and mumbles “Sorry, Noct,” as he curls his hand around him.

Noctis doesn't fight it when he comes - just lets it crash over him, his thighs shaking with the force of it when his dick pulses glistening strands of cum across their stomachs, crying out when he clenches tight around them inside of him. Nyx and Libertus let out matching groans and Noctis is a mess as they come, sticky me slick as they spill half inside, against him. He can feel it dripping out of his hole, feels fucked-out and exhausted but somehow completely content with that.

“So tell me,” Nyx says as he rolls over onto the messy comforter atop Noctis’ bed, gloating. “Was it worth your while? Was it worth the wait?”

Noctis swats at him weakly and Libertus laughs, squeezing his thigh affectionately as he guides him to the bed, standing up when his lap is free of blissed out prince and searching the room for the bathroom door.

“Shut up, Nyx,” Noctis grumbles as he snuggles in against him. He's a mess, a fucking _wreck_ and he should probably take a shower or a least clean himself up but Nyx is so warm that he can't make himself move. Quietly, he mumbles “Yeah. It was. You both felt...so good.”

Libertus returns a few moments later with a washcloth, an amused chuckle, and a cocky “Oh, so the prince can talk again?” Pouting, Noctis allows Nyx's practiced hands to make quick work of cleaning up the worst of their mess, artfully avoiding the puddles of cum on the other side of the bed. Libertus slots in behind him because there's nowhere else to go, no room behind Nyx and although the bed is big, there's only so many places to lay.

“Do we even get a thank you?” Libertus grumbles as he throws an arm over Noctis, reaching for Nyx's hand and lacing their fingers when he finds it.

Nyx smiles as he brushes Noctis’ bangs off his face and kisses his sweaty forehead. “He's grateful, I promise. Definitely worth his while.”


End file.
